


KakaIru Yuri No Jutsu

by Kiterie



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/F, Gender or Sex Swap, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-04-01
Updated: 2008-04-01
Packaged: 2017-11-27 10:45:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/661080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiterie/pseuds/Kiterie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vignette written for the KakaIru LJ comm where we genderswapped Kakashi and Iruka.</p>
            </blockquote>





	KakaIru Yuri No Jutsu

"I bet she's hideous under that mask!" Anko said, crossing her legs and leaning back on her elbows. The 'topic' was a common one among the kunoich of Konoha. Kakashi Hatake was the best of them, and they knew it. It wouldn't have bothered them if the silver haired woman wasn't always as cold as ice... to everyone.

"I'm sure Ka-chan is just shy. You shouldn't be so hard on her." The red-eyed kunoichi scolded gently. "Just because she doesn't come to girls' night out with us doesn't mean anything."

"Oh, come off it, Kurenai. She's a woman, she should be sticking with us and instead all she does is ignore us. She ignores everyone." Anko had asked, and been turned down, for probably the hundredth time for the other woman to join them for drinks. Okay, so she was curious, but she had decided years ago the other girl should at least come clean with the girls. They all knew each other's secrets. It's how they worked.

"You're just mad because Gai likes her and not you," Genma said twirling senbon and leaning back and looking rather smug. "Really, though, you have nothing to worry about."

The purple-haired woman turned to glare at her comrade. "I /don't/ like Gai."

"Okay, you don't /like/ Gai... you're in /loooove/ with him," the blond said batting her eyelashes and just generally trying to look like a bad immitation of a love sick Anko.

"I do not!" Anko lunged across the desk but Genma had already slipped from her seat.

"Would you two stop acting like idiots? It's no wonder the boys don't take us seriously. They see you two acting like... like you do and can't help but think we've got rocks for brains. You two certainly do." Kurenai crossed her arms and glared at them. "So, Genma, why doesn't Anko need to worry about whether Gai likes Ka-chan."

"Well let's just say I saw something I shouldn't have." The blond was practingly dancing. "And she's not interested in Gai, or any other boy for that matter."

The other two girls' eyebrows raised. "Do tell," they chorused.

"Well, I don't like to spread gossip..." She winked at her friends. "But, if I show you, it's not spreading gossip. If we hurry we should catch them." Genma grinned wickedly before turning and walking out the door. The other girls of course couldn't resist following.

The three women leaned over the edge of the roof, peering down at the scene below.

"Ka-chan, stop it I have to get to work," Iruka said squirming but not actually shoving the other girl away.

"Mmm... but you work all the time. Can't you just stay a little while. Nobody'll notice if your late," Kakashi said sliding her hand up her girlfriend's thigh and under the dark blue skirt.

"They notice when you're late all the time, so they'll really notice if I'm late." The brunette said before planting a light brief kiss on the other's masked cheek. "Now, please, be good and let me go."

"Hmph, that wasn't a 'real' kiss. I'll let you go only if you give me a real kiss," the girl stated snuggling a little closer and trapping the dark-haired girl even more against the wall. "Just one."

Iruka blushed a brilliant shade of red but nodded. "Just one. And then you go, do whatever it is you're 'supposed' to be doing."

"I'd rather be doing you," Kakashi said as her hand slid further up, bunching the material enough to reveal most of the tanned thigh. A soft moan, slipped from the other's lips at the motion.

"Stop it, or no kiss." The tone was half teasing as Iruka slid the mask down and softly kissed the pale pink lips before sliding the mask up again.

"Oooooh! You're right, I have nothing to worry about!" Anko called from above, laughing and waving down at the glowering copy-nin and her blushing girlfriend.

"Aw!" Kurenai cooed, waving.

"Damn it! I couldn't see her face!" Genma all but yelled. "Damn it, why can't you give her a little tongue Iruka? Then maybe I'd have time to get into better position!"


End file.
